La causa de la neutralidad
by xotug
Summary: ¿Por que una familia se sitúa en la neutralidad? ¿Que motiva a tomar esa decisión?


**Disclaimer:** _Todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en su… vale, esto no va aquí… ¿Cómo era? ¡Ah, ya! Harry Potter y derivados no son míos. Si tienen quejas hablen con una tal J.K. Rowling._

_"Esta historia participa en el Reto especial Aniversario "Citas del Potterverso" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

**Frase:** _Si quieres saber como es alguien, mira de que manera trata a sus inferiores, no a sus iguales._

**La causa de la neutralidad.**

Paso, paso, parada. Daphne Greengrass detuvo su avance hacia el baño al escuchar las voces de sus padres, discutiendo en su cama. No sabía de que hablaban pero debía de ser importante porque habían usado el encantamiento distorsionador. Siempre que papá y mamá debatían algo importante, lo usaban para que nadie en la casa pudiera oírlos.

Debatiéndose entre las ganas de liberar la presión que atenazaba su vientre y su natural curiosidad, se acercó a la puerta por si conseguía captar algo. Imposible. Solo se oía un monótono ruido, muy similar al de la radio cuando no funcionaba.

Hablaban de algo importante, reflexionó Daphne, mientras estaba en el baño. Ese ruido que había escuchado sólo se producía cuando el encantamiento distorsionador estaba a máxima potencia. Tras recolocarse la camiseta del pijama, que se había levantado más de lo que ella consideraba decente, regresó con paso pesado a su habitación.

- ¡Ay! –gritó, dejándose caer sobre la cama, sintiendo un intenso dolor en el pie.- ¡_Lumos_! –en la mesilla, se encendió su varita que iluminó levemente su habitación. Daphne la cogió y se miró el pie golpeado.- ¡Mierda! –exclamó al comprobar el golpe. Por la mañana iba a tener una buena hinchazón y la poción que las curaba sabia a pis de crup.- ¡Maldito baúl! –gruñó asesinándolo con la mirada.

De repente, se dio cuenta de algo. En su baúl había un objeto que le podía permitir escuchar que decían sus padres. Lo abrió inmediatamente, sacando con cuidado toda la ropa y los libros para, cuando volviera a guárdalos, estuvieran colocados de forma similar. Así, aunque su madre registrara el baúl, no tendría porque saber que había sido abierto por la noche. Digno de una Slytherin, pensó Daphne orgullosa de si misma.

Finalmente, llegó al objeto que buscaba. Eran dos orejas unidas entre sí por un especie de hilo. Se las había comprado a los gemelos Weasley unos días antes de que humillaran a Umbridge frente a todo el colegio y salieran volando hacia la libertad. Ellos las llamaban "_Orejas Extensibles_".

La joven bruja no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la cara de sorpresa que pusieron los gemelos cuando se acercó a ellos, preguntando por sus productos. Aunque muchas de sus bromas no la hicieran gracia (ella misma había sufrido alguna; según ellos, por error); al contrario que muchos de sus compañeros, admiraba la habilidad mágica necesaria para llevarlas a cabo y no tenia ningún problema en relacionarse con los Gryffindor si, con ello, podía conseguir algún beneficio.

Acercándose de puntillas a la habitación de sus padres, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, cogió un extremo de las orejas extensibles y deslizó una de las orejas por debajo de la puerta. Con un ligero sonido de rozamiento con el suelo, desapareció al otro lado.

Daphne se acercó el otro extremo a su oído y tuvo que taparse la boca con la otra mano para evitar que un gemido de sorpresa saliera de su boca. ¡Se oía claramente! ¡Era como si estuviera en la cama con sus padres! La Slytherin tomó buena nota de felicitar a los gemelos por su invento. Era cierto que lo había usado en la sala común de Slytherin para enterarse de algunas conversaciones que ocurrían lejos de su sillón favorito, pero no esperaba que funcionara bajo el encantamiento distorsionador de su padre.

- ¿Quién era la visita, cariño? –preguntó la señora Greengrass a su marido.

- Un enviado de _Quien-tu-sabes_. –replicó amargamente.

Daphne agudizó el oído. Había escuchado rumores por la sala común acerca de las visitas de los mortífagos a las familias que se suponían oscuras pero que, en la práctica, se mantenían neutrales. Un pesado silencio era todo lo que escuchaba dentro la habitación.

- No lo has aceptado, ¿verdad? –preguntó Verónica Greengrass.

- Nunca lo haré, cariño. –respondió Cyrus Greengrass con firmeza.- Si es necesario nos iremos del país, pero me niego a involucrarnos en la guerra.

- Cyrus, -Daphne se extrañó al escuchar a su madre llamando por su nombre de pila a su padre. No era nada habitual.- sé que no te gusta hablar de esto, pero…

- Sé lo que me vas a preguntar. –dijo Cyrus adelantándose al pensamiento de su mujer.- ¿Por qué, con el ejemplo de mi padre, nunca me he sentido atraído por el ideario de _Quien-tu-sabes_?

Daphne no podía verlo, pero, si hubiera podido, habría comprendido el significado de la palabra complicidad. Los ojos de Verónica Greengrass mostraban la perfecta imagen del amor y la confianza.

- Siendo sincero nunca me pareció una ideología razonable. En Hogwarts, veía a sangres mezcladas y sangres sucias, como ellos los llaman, haciendo magia con una facilidad y una habilidad que yo no era capaz de conseguir.

- Nunca has sido un desastre, cielo. –apuntó Verónica.

- Fue una frase. Una frase me convenció totalmente de que seguir a _Quien-tu-sabes_ no era una buena idea.

- ¿Qué frase?

- No recuerdo quien la dijo, pero se me quedó grabada: _Si quieres saber como es alguien, mira de que manera trata a sus inferiores, no a sus iguales._ –otro prolongado silencio llegó a los oídos de Daphne.

- Ahora lo veo. –dijo Verónica, rompiendo el silencio.- Para _Quien-tu-sabes_, todos somos inferiores y a todos los trata como meras herramientas.

- Exacto. –apunto Cyrus, con voz apagada.- No se si tu oíste algo cuando te reunías con Narcissa y las demás. Pero, tendrías que escuchar las historias que relataban Goyle, Crabbe y los demás. _Quien-tu-sabes_ no tiene piedad con nadie, no conoce la compasión, no entiende de perdón…

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Cyrus? –preguntó Verónica preocupada.

- Mañana mismo iré a Gringotts a ver a los duendes y comprobar si podemos reforzar las protecciones de la mansión y también de la casa en Austria, por si tenemos que huir. No hay que dejar nada en el aire.

- ¿Y yo? ¿Puedo hacer algo?

- Creo que es momento de que las niñas empiecen a conocer lo que sucede en el mundo. También sería importante que conocieran los hechizos defensivos básicos que aún no hayan aprendido en Hogwarts e, incluso, alguno ofensivo.

- Empezare mañana mismo. –afirmó.- También debería de preparar trasladores que nos lleven a la casa de Austria y entrenar a los elfos domésticos en caso de que nos ataquen.

Daphne retiró la oreja de un tirón y se deslizó a toda prisa hacia su habitación, impactada por lo que acababa de escuchar. En un instante, todas las piezas, todos los rumores, todas las noticias encajaron como un puzzle siniestro. La guerra había empezado. Dumbledore y Potter tenían razón. El Ministerio se negaba a ver la realidad. _Quien-tu-sabes_ había regresado y estaba reclutando más seguidores.

La chica no pudo dormir en varias horas. Sin embargo, su últimos pensamientos se centraban en la frase que tanto había impactado a su padre: "_Si quieres saber como es alguien, mira de que manera trata a sus inferiores, no a sus iguales."_

Daphne admiraba mucho a su padre y quería ser como él. Admiraba su fuerza interior, su calma ante las adversidades, su habilidad para encontrar soluciones… Si el consideraba que era una frase importante, ella tendría que reflexionar acerca de la misma.


End file.
